


Because we don't know

by DanDon



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I promise this is not that kind of incest, more characters to be add, why do I always write weird stuff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDon/pseuds/DanDon
Summary: The unknowns can be bad





	Because we don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh, I don't know what I just write anymore

She can always blame Lisa later.

The redhead was the one who made this possible after all.

"Umm, how can I... help you?"

It's not like Sayo is too interested in this girl after all.

"Hello." The other girl waves her hands, but Sayo makes no responses.

Lisa needs to stop assuming things and making unnecessary actions like pushing Sayo into-

"HEY!" The other shouts out loud, both hands shaking Sayo shoulders, and the guitarist is snapped out of her inner rambling.

"Finally you're looking at me huh?" 

A soft sigh, and Sayo realizes she has been staring too much.

"Ah, I'm sorry, just-" 

"Sooo~ Your friend there said you wanted to ask me something?" 

Sayo shots her glare toward Lisa, but the bassist just winks and gives her a big thumb up, never forget to mouth 'Tell her' with a lot of mischief in it. The teal hair wants to face palm herself so bad, but she manages to fight against it.

"Umm, would you mind if-----I ask what your name is?" The usual collected Sayo is gone, her voice uncharacteristically trails of toward the end. Her cheeks might be covered with a hint of pink right now. She doesn't dare to look directly, and loud giggles from the other side doesn't help at all.

"I'm Hina." Hina playfully grins, her eyes brimming at the last sentence  "And you are Sayo. We are like day and night."

"I guess Lisa told you my name?" That's not even a question, she knows her friend all too well.

"So, are you gonna do it or I have to do everything by myself?"

Okay that confuses Sayo a lot.

"Do... it? 

"Do you want my phone numbers?" 

Sayo nearly drops the tray at that lines. Her mind becomes muddle, many thoughts chokes up at her throat, but only two words come out.

"Too direct!" 

Sayo silently hisses when Hina just laughs it away, and the guitarist curses herself for finding it cute at the moment.

"Ahaha, Lisachii's right. You can be this dense."

_Lisachii? Since when you two are that close?_

"Anyway, here's my number." Hina fishes out a piece of paper from her bag, then gives it to a still stuttering Sayo "Call me, okay?"

One more wink before she stands up, exits herself out of the café, and Sayo swears that wink can kill.

Lisa casually approaches Sayo, who is still struggling to get out of the daze early. Sayo being like this is probably the rarest thing ever, so Lisa takes a moment to smile endlessly to herself.

"So, how is it going? I make a pretty good- ouch, hey that hurts."

Before Lisa can finish her lines, a punch is throw in her direction and hit her right arm, not strong enough to hurt that badly but still leaves a light impact.

"That is for making me a coward." 

Sayo's glare is cold as ice, Lisa can only scratches her cheeks.

"Ahaha, just, I know you can never be that direct. So I think I might give it a push-"

The redhead feels her right hands being lifted up, and a soft pair of lips press onto her palm.

"And this-" Sayo's face is all red now, it's so cute it's troublesome "is for everything else."

"Wow, you sure have a cheesy way to thank people for a stoic head." 

"Shut up! I'm getting back to work now!"

Lisa playfully whistles, the urge to tease her friend is bigger than ever. But when Sayo has left, Lisa knows it's no good at all.

"Ughh, Sayo"

That is probably her longest whine ever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is somehow really troublesome


End file.
